


Significant Moments in the life of Draco Lucius Malfoy

by Draqonis (orphan_account)



Series: Significant Moments [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26380669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Draqonis
Summary: Its all in the title
Relationships: Dobby & Draco Malfoy
Series: Significant Moments [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918297
Kudos: 7





	1. PRAISE FOR: SIGNIFICANT MOMENTS IN THE LIFE OF DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos and comment suggestions.
> 
> Disclaimer: These characters belong to JK rowling

**PRAISE FOR: SIGNIFICANT MOMENTS IN THE EARLY LIFE OF DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY**

**A must-read** \- Draco Malfoy

 **Amazing work about an amazing person** \- Lucious Malfoy- Hogwarts Governer

 **I bought 50 copies to send out to my relatives** \- Narcissa Malfoy - Mother of the star Baby

 **Draco was so cute to imagine** \- Pansy Parkinson - Student of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry

 **Upon thorough analysis, I must say I quite enjoyed the book at hand** \- Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle - Students of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry

 **Twenty Points to Slytherin** \- Severus Snape- Hogwarts Potions Master


	2. The First Sign of Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco shows his first signs of magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please Leave kudos and comment what you think so far!

  
  
  
  


October 15, 1983

Three-year-old Draco Lucius Malfoy sat on the fluffy rug in the middle of his huge nursery. He was bored. His mother had gone off for her book club and his father was locked up in his study. Being an only child, Draco had no siblings to play with either, which resulted in the boredom he seemed to face more and more by every passing day. 

Hoping to banish his boredom, baby Draco toddled up to his pile of toys and began to organize. At three, Draco had a strange knack for organization unbeknown to any other child his age. He gleefully sorted toy from toy, in constantly changing piles. One day he sorted by color, the next, price. It all depended on how he felt. 

Today, however, he was stuck. He had just finished one pile out of many when he had noticed a new toy that he had never seen before. 

He picked up the silver card and began to examine it closely. After a minute the little boy had determined that it belonged to the library, as it was his daddy’s entrance card. 

He now had two choices at hand, he could go to the library and return it, or he could go to his daddy’s office and give the card directly to him. The library option was preferable, as Draco had never been allowed inside. 

He toddled to the silver elevator and pressed the button for the library, sliding the card down into the slot. At once, Draco was transported into the unfamiliar haven. He was amazed at how many books were there. Draco, of course, had his own library, but it was nowhere as large as this one. He wobbled out of the elevator, the card sitting forgotten in the slot.

There was no doubt in his mind that Draco wanted to read one of these magnificent books, the question was, which one? 

The library was separated into different genres, each book alphabetically ordered. (much to Draco’s delight) The three-year-old toddled all the way to the Child’s-fiction section and pulled down a book. He looked at the cover, it seemed interesting, so he found a comfy place on the marble floor, and began to read.

************************************************************************************************************************************

One hour later Draco had finished the wondrous tale of Martin Miggs, the mad muggle, and decided to go back to his nursery. 

Draco tucked the book back on the shelf and grabbed a new one, just in case he got bored.

He quickly made his way back down the elevator and stumbled down the hallway, his book hidden beneath his shirt. 

He reached the familiar nursery door, pushed it open, sat on his rug, pulled out his book, flipped to the first page, and then noticed his house-elf was in the room. 

“Master Draco would like something from Dobby?” The elf asked, noticing Draco’s wide eyes.

“No Dobb-EE,” Said tiny Draco, who had trouble pronouncing his E’s correctly.

Dobby looked at the book in the baby boy’s stubby fingers.

“What is that, Master Malfoy?” Dobby asked politely. 

“My book!” Said Draco excitedly, forgetting all about keeping his adventure to the library a secret. 

“It’s about a magic sorcerer who defeated all evil!” The little boy explained.

“Dobby likes stories,” Said the ever-enthusiastic Elf

“I’ll read it,” The blond-haired Draco said, pointing on the spot on the rug beside him. 

Dobby burst into tears. 

“Master Draco is too kind to Dobby! Too kind” the elf wailed into his pillowcase. 

The blond-haired baby patted his back soothingly.

“Shh,” He told the sniffling elf, holding up one chubby finger 

“I am going to read now” and so he did, he read to Dobby, acting out the dramatic scenes, and giving every character a unique voice. The only thing that the three-year-old had missed, however, was the fact that during his favorite scene, he had performed magic. 


End file.
